Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: Death Threat
Rules #Sonic is already taken, I'm using him. #Romance is allowed, but no strong situations. #Be as violent as you can! #Alma returns in this roleplay, so some characters may die. (Except Spongebob100's) #Cuss as much as you want! #Each character has a special suit called a RIG. The wallpaper shown above shows a users' health. If you character dies, the suit will give off a long beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! That signals death. Your character can only be revived once. #I'll invite users, or you can ask me. #Fan characters are allowed, but they must connect with the story. #If you don't know how the story starts, check out the prequel. #Wait 3 minutes before editing to avoid conlicts. #Spongebob100's characters can't die. I'm sorry, but he thought of it, not me. (He isn't g-modding, so don't blaze!) ﻿ Confirmed Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Isaac Clark (DS & DS 2) *Lexine Murdoch (Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space 2: Severed) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Alma Wade *Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) *Bayonetta Characters that could appear *Knuckles the Echidna *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) *Espio the Chameleon *(Please pick a character to play in the roleplay. I'm playing Sonic.) *Amy Rose Fan characters: *Blaze THC *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Shadow the Hedgehog *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk * Shadow the Wolf *Tegan the Hedgehog *Stardust the Hedgehog *Skate Jr. the Hedgehog *Jackline the Hedgecat *Leo the hedgefox *Nathan the hedgehog﻿ *Rooch the Bat *Zero The Echidna *My The Hedgehog Users in the Roleplay (There are 10 people in the roleplay, so take a spot!) #User: Darkblood234 #User:Spongebob100 #BunnieRabbot123 #DARKEST PART OF THE STORM (Only as Blaze the Hedgecat) #Delightball #User: shadowthewolf (Only as Shadow the Wolf) #Mason the hedgefox 18:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # # #(Extra) #(Extra) # # # # # # # # # Prolouge Set 5 years after Sonic and friends escaped Alma Wade, Sonic and friends traveled to "The Sprawl,", a ship-city found in Dead Space 2. The Ship had been taken over by Necromorphs, re-animations of the dead human body, horribly mutated into... FREAKS!!! Isaac Clark, with the help of other survivors wiped them all out. Lexine Murdoch also came across Isaac, and she helped too. Shadow the Hedgehog met up with both of them before they travelled to the Sprawl. Sonic and Friends are now starting a life of luxury aboard the Sprawl. However, they are unaware of Alma's return. What she plans to do is unknown. Chapter One: Arrival Blaze THC:(Rolling dice) Amy: Woo-hoo! I win again!﻿ Jack: What game are we playing today? Shadow: Hell if I know. This ship creeps me out. Patricia: Don't worry, we'll be ok! Shadow: I'm not sure, I think Alma may be here too. Jack: Then we betta scram like Sonic if she found us! Shadow: I said I THINK, you moron. Lexine: Don't be so mean, Shadow. Patricia: Then we betta be careful just in case Shadow the Wolf: We don't have to worry that much. Shadow The Hedgehog: Hey sis. Shadow the Wolf: Hey bro. Sonic: You disappeared after we lost Alma. What happened, Shadow? Blaze THC: Leave my dad alone (About to turn into her Dark Angel form) Shadow the Wolf: I knew she would come after me when she was done with you so I came here. Sonic: Thank God you did. Alma isn't done with me yet. Shadow the Hedgehog: Why? Sonic: Alma's still trying to rape me. Isaac: Harsh. Once we find her, we'll tear her apart! Sonic: Isaac, It won't be that easy. Shadow the Wolf: Sonic's right. Isaac: What can she do? Sonic: She can easily overthrow you, Isaac, even though you're the best Necromorph hunter on this side of the galaxy. Shadow the Wolf: My point proven Shadow The Hedgehog: Sis, have you met my Daughter? Shadow the Wolf: No I have not brother Blaze THC:(Appears and her looks in color is like her father, and body looks like her mother Blaze the cat) Shadow the Wolf: I see that means Iam her aunt Stardust:(Comes from behind her mother, Blaze THC) Skate Jr.:(Does the same)*His mother is Blaze THC* Jackline:(Being a newborn she hides in her mothers arms) Blaze THC: It is ok Jackline Aunty Shadow Wolf won't hurt you sweety Shadow the Wolf: That's right I only hurt the people who mess with my friends and family. In short Iam a very sweet wolf Stardust: Aunty Shadow Wolf (Hugs Shadow the Wolf) Skate Jr:(Does the Same) Shadow the Wolf: (Hugs them back) Jackline:(Wants Her aunty to hold her) Shadow the Wolf: (Holds Jackline in her arms and her tail moves from side to side with happiness) Jackline:(Giggles and A chaotic Aura is seen) Shadow the Wolf: (Smiles and lifts one ear up and puts her other ear down) Leo:-screams and shotos shotgun- Shadow the Wolf: (Hands Jackline back to Blaze THC) Leo what the fuck are you shooting at? Leo:I heard some fucking Noise and saw a snake Shadow the Wolf: *face palms* You don't need to shoot a motherfucking shotgun at a goddamn snake! Leo:IT WAS A MOTHERFUCKING BLACK MAMBA Shadow the Wolf: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK YOU COULD HAVE USED A MOTHERFUCKING HANDGUN Leo:I DONT HAVING A GOD DAMN HAND GUN WERES SONIC Leo;Okay so what happened when I was like you know Out cold Shadow the Wolf: *Rolling her eyes* That boy will get on my last nerve before the end of today Leo:HEY IM 160 years old -but he looks like hes 18- Shadow the Wolf: I don't care Iam 55 years old *she looks like she is 17* Leo:-Puts shotgun on strap and ties around shoulder-Any sign of alma Shadow the Wolf: Nothing yet but knowing her she will show up to rape Sonic Leo:why am i in this Suit Shadow the Wolf: I don't know but I like this armor Leo:I AM MASTER CHIEF!! Leo:So anything to kill? Sonic: Not yet. Thank GOD that Alma doesn't know we're here. Isaac: Ditto. She would have knocked us all out. She would have gotten to Lexine first. I think she likes you, Sonic. Lexine: (Winks) Sonic: OK... What happened to Gabe, her husband? Isaac: He died. Sonic: Holy SHIT!!! Isaac: I know. Sonic: How in the mother-fucking universe did he die? Leo:Guys what happened after alma Knocked me out? Sonic: We escaped and Alma screamed like hell. She made weird creatures that were going to eat you, so we had to save you. Leo:Thank god. thanks guys! Lexine: Any friend of Sonic's is a friend of mine. Isaac: Lexine, you only say that because Gabe is dead. Lexine: (punches Isaac in the arm) Isaac: Ow! What the fuck was that for?! Leo:well no Fucking thing can harm us right now Alma: Except me... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Chapter Two: Return of Terror Blaze THC: Looks like we got company. Sonic: Dammit! Not again! Isaac: So that's Alma? She's just a little girl. Shadow the Hedgehog: She's more than that! Leo:I so jinxed it -shoots at Alma- Alma: (blocks) Is that all you've got? (flies towards Sonic and kisses him) Sonic: Yuck! Don't ever do that again, Alma! Leo:-holding a Snake-ALMA CATCH! -The black mamba lands right on ALmas face- Sonic: Bullseye! Alma: (Grabs the snake and burns it.) I can also manipulate fire. Skate Jr.: Ah,crap. Leo: Shit! Sonic: Lexine, get going! Lexine: OK! C'mon, Isaac! Isaac: OK! Leo:_running fast-ALMA EAT wATER -geysers shots from leos hand and squirts Alma- Alma: Guh! You messed up my hair! Leo:FUCK!! RUN, GUYS! Sonic: Don't worry Lexine, I'll protect you! Lexine: I'm not in danger, but thank you! (Hey Dark make Alma kill My FC Nathan Off) Nathan: Hey guys. Whatcha up t- Alma: (Flies in) GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!! (Burns Nathan until he's a skeleton.) Sonic: Nathan! Isaac: She's killing anyone who gets in her way. Ruthless. Leo:Nathan NO!-shoots a strong water blast at Alma kncoking her into the wall- Alma: Oomph! Sonic? Sonic: What? Alma: Who's this Lexine character? Sonic: None of your damn business. Leo: Right! Shes our friend BITCH!! -Water pushes her into wall again- Alma: Guh! Dammit. (I need to get out of here, and find more info on this Lexine.) Goodbye! (Disappears) Lexine: Is she gone? Sonic: Yeah. You're safe, Lexine. Lexine: (smooches Sonic on the cheek) Thank you. Leo:I cant Believe She kiled nathan -slams fist against wall- Sonic: I'm sorry, Leo. Lexine: Yeah. But you're kind of lucky, though. Leo: How, dammit?! Lexine: The necromorphs didn't get to him, that's how. They would have sliced hm up. Leo:we Need to move hey weres Isaac? Lexine: He had to use the can. Even spacemen have to crap. (Audience laughs) Sonic: What is this, a reality show? Leo: Nah, it's an un-reality show! Isaac: Hey, guys. What'd I miss? Leo:that fat bitch _audeince Laughs and leo shoots them- Alma:(Appears) I'm not fat. Now, I need to find info on this "Lexine." (Disappears) Isaac: Wow. We're out of toilet paper, so I used sandpaper. Leo:ALMA I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!! Alma: (Appears in her young form) What is it? I couldn't find anything on Lexine. Leo:Why did you kill Nathan? Leo:-making sing behind tellling Sonic and the others to run- Sonic: (Nods) Alma: He got in my way. I didn't mean to kill him. Isaac: BULL.......SHIT! Sonic: C'mon, Isaac. Isaac: Got it.﻿ Jack: Ok we need to get outta here Patricia: And fast Leo:_makes a huge wave and it splashes Alma-SONIC RUN -runs- Jack: Run like the Wind ! Alma: It's too late! I already found a file on Lexine. (reads): Lexine Murdoch was the wife-to-be of Gabriel Weller. However, since his death, she's moved on. Her current love interest is-- SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!!?!?!?! ''OOH, SHE IS SO DEAD!''' Leo:YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ELSE -Telekenis lits her up and slams her into wall- Alma: ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BITCH, I'LL TEAR HER APART!!!! SONIC IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leo: You won't hurt anyone else, you slut! Leo:I_she gets thrown very far away-WIll Kill you Alma: I'll be back!!!! (Flies into deep space) Patricia: Looks like we've gave her the slip Jack: We sure do, now let's find Sonic the Hedgehog before Alma does. Patricia: She just flew into deep space. Leo:-Passes out- Sonic: Leo! Are you OK? Jack: He passed out, he needs to wake up Leo:What happened to Alma? Sonic: Using telekinesis, you pushed her into deep space. Patricia: We have to do something, where are we gonna find help? Lexine: I tihnk there are survivors on The Sprawl. Leo:Wait I have the chaos Emeralds in my packback but only 4. Sonic: We need to do something here. It's so boring. Jack: Hm? I don't know, maybe we should check for Survivors Leo:hey I had all the Chaos Emeralds SO maybe the rest are here too! Sonic: OK! Here's how we'll search the Sprwal. Shadow and Shadow the wolf, check out the hospital wing. Leo, Jack and Patricia, check out the observatory. Lexy and I will check out the food court. Leo:-gives Jack a handgun and gives Pat a knife-Oh heres hte Other Choas Emeralds Jack: Ok. Patricia: Got it! Sonic: Come on, Lexy. Lexine: (giggles and blushes) Jack: Let's go Patricia & Leo Patricia: Ok we have an Observatory to look around for a Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Lexine arrive at the food court. Sonic: C'mon, Lexy. Lexine: OK. Hey, a Chaos Emerald! Leo:Pat Dont worry i got em All -sees Someone-HEY I FOUND A SURVIVOR Jack: Quick, who is it? Leo:its just a Girl shes Out COld she looks pretty Patricia: Looks preaty, a Girl? Wait a minute? She does look kinda familliar Leo:-shakes her-Hey wake up Jack: I had a bad feeling about this Girl:-looks terrified-GET HER AWAY FROM ME Leo:its Okay im Leo. Sonic: (over walkie-talkie) Leo, did you find anything? Leo;yeah a girl shes about our age! Sonic: Head to the food court. Lexy and I are there. Leo:-lifts her up and carries her to food Court- Sonic: Who's the girl, Leo? Jack: Leo just found her in a corner. Lexine: Who knows? Isaac: Is there any food here? Leo:her Names Natalie and she got attacked By Alma Leo:Incase you havent Noticed shes a Yellow Cat Natalie:Were am i...who are you people Blaze THC:(The Dark Angel wings appear) Leo:Calm Down Blaze THC Angel Blaze: Shhh, Heal ball (An energy of light appears in her hand) natalie:-trys to struggle- Jack & Patricia: (Watched what Blaze THC is doing) Patricia: What is your wife doing? Jack: Trust me, you don't wanna know Shadow the Wolf: Fuck that bitch found us again I swear I will blow her fucking ass into next year *Pulling out two handguns* Sonic: Leo beat ya to it. Lexine: Yeah. Leo pushed her crazy ass into deep space. We probably won't see her again. She's after me this time! Shadow the Wolf: Fuck! Damn, I was going to use nuke bombs on her ass. Lexine, why is she after you? Lexine: I don't know. Isaac: I think I know. Lexine-- Lexine: (Grabs a gun) Say another word, and I'll nuke your mother-fucking ass. Isaac: OK, sorry, Lexine. Lexine: Good. I don't want anyone finding out about this. Shadow the Wolf: *Laughing* Damn Lexine you're ok in my book for that shit! Lexine: What shit? I don't anyone finding out about my secret crush. Shadow the Wolf: Saying to Isaac that you would nuke his ass. Lexine: Oh. Shadow the Wolf: Yeah Leo:well guys Lets talk to natalie and ask her some questions Shadow the Wolf: Yeah Leo's right let go ask Natalie some questions Leo:Hey Natalie umm can we ask you some stuff Shadow the Wolf: Why was Alma after you? Natalie:she was after me and My squad because we were getting her way to get to Sonic Shadow the Wolf: I see at least now that second-rate bitch is in deep space now Leo:Your welicome Shadow the Wolf: Don't push your luck Leo or you will be joining Alma in space Leo:Next Question How did you survive Natalie:i pretended to be Dead (On intercom): (Static)''Hello anyone there this is the Black Scorpion pride of the (Static) Fleet our hyper drive has been damaged!!! Shadow the Wolf: We better go check on them Leo:Okay Natalie Stay here Shadow the Wolf: Come on! *Starts running towards the docking bay* (On intercom): Unidentified craft please reply!! '' Shadow the Wolf: Leo let's move it! Leo:_runs fast-IM COMING ''(On intercom):(Pulse Rifle fire is hired) Shadow the Wolf: *Skids to a stop* Oh shit Leo:what is it -is behind her- Blaze THC: Come on we get the docking bay open!!! Shadow the Wolf: Right *Hitting the button to open the docking bay* Leo:_runs inside with shotgun up- Shadow the Wolf: *Pulls out handgun* 6 landing cruisers land in the docking bay) Dachande:(Draggs a Bleeding and Unconscience Darkstorm) Shadow the Wolf: Oh shit Dachande what happened to you and Darkstorm *puts her gun away and walks towards them* Dachande: I don't know, we will have to tow the Black Scorpion Shadow the Wolf: Not in the condition you are in your not Leo:maybe almas back Shadow the Wolf: Yeah maybe. Blaze help me get Darkstorm to the med lab. Blaze THC:Way ahead of you Shadow the Wolf: Leo you stay here, Dachande you will come with me and Blaze to the med lab Dachande:(Picks up his brother hunter) Let's move. Shadow the Wolf: *Getting to the med lab* Lay them on a table each. *To Blaze THC* I got a fucking feeling that Alma did this to them Leo:What the Fuck was that Darkstorm:(Groans) Shadow the Wolf: *Pulls out a needle with blue lquid in it* This should set you stright Darkstorm *Injects it into Darkstorm's arm* Thank god I made a spare healing formula. Leo:Okay nothing here Shadow the Wolf: (walkie talkie) Good close the docking bay and head to the med lab- LeO-after closing Docks Runs To lab_Im here guys Shadow the Wolf: I got a bad feeling Alma did this to them Dachande: We have also come across a disease as well Shadow the Wolf: You are fucking shitting me Dachande Nahktrux: He (Coughing up glowing green blood) isn't it is the black wing disease) Shadow the Wolf: Oh shit Leo Blaze get out of here now! Leo:FUCK BLAZE LETS GO Shadow the Wolf: Blaze I will be fine just go with Leo Blaze THC:Affirmative Shadow the Wolf: Thanks I will meet with you guys as soon as I get these guys better (Darkstorm's heart monoter begins to beep faster) Shadow the Wolf: Let's see how bad they fucked you up Darkstorm *carefully and closely looking at his wounds* Leo:-shoots a guy-THIS MONSTERS SKIN IS ALL PEELED OFF Darkstorm:Blackwing, Screaming, Death, Stardestroyer Shadow the Wolf: Darkstorm chill you are among friends Dachande brought you to us Leo:Blaze Check this out Shadow the Wolf: Blackwing as in the black wing disease Nahktrux said before, Screaming,Death, and Stardestoryer are unfamiliar to me Leo:Creepy bastard (Are we like the only peoplehere?) Shadow the Wolf: *Cuts an evil glance at Leo* Darkstorm is an old friend of mine Leo:No i meant the Creepy bastard i killed -points to a guy with no skin- Darkstorm: We must Destroy the Scorpion!!!! Leo:Ummmmmmmmmmmm What? Shadow the Wolf: Paya calm down! Leo:Okay What is up (Weres Darkblood) Shadow the Wolf: I don't know (i don't know really) Leo:Ummm its scaring me Shadow the Wolf: Oh please I fought death before and killed a high member of my cult Leo:Least Almas Not here Shadow the Wolf: I ain't scared of that bitch Leo:Look at What she did to Nathan Leo:Wow Um its akward here Zero: Get ready My! Jack: (Gulps) Patricia: This is scary My: Find! Rooch: I know we have to find Alama! Darkstorm:(Prepare the Black Scorpions auto-destruct sequence) Sonic: What's going on?! (Hey, guys! I'm back.) Leo:Ummmm I think almas back! (HEy Dude wanna join my rp about 24) Sonic: Dammit! (Sure.) Shadow the Wolf: I'll blow that bitch apart!! Lexine: Sonic, you'll take care of this, right? Sonic: FUCK YEAH! (Transforms into Dark Sonic) Leo:-turns Super-Lets get here man Jack: Remember to watch your Language please, your setting a bad example to everyone Super Leo:I can say whatever the fuck i want Patricia: Now your setting a Bad example. Leo:Ready Sonic Darkstorm: Set timer for Scorpion auto destruct sequnce 5 sec. Leo:CHAOS -grabs Sonics Arm-CONTROL Leo:Sonic are you awake (Am i the only one here again) (nope. sorry) Sonic: (Groans) What the fuck hapend? Leo: I teleported to were Alma Might be Darkstorm:(Roars) Jack: Now we're taken roll call, what should we do? Patricia: I don't know, but I think we're safe in here Sonic: Aw, SHIT! Leo:Sonic What the fuck is wrong?! Sonic: It's another flashback! Dachande: Paya, project Pulse is still alive Super Leo:No Sign of almas (If would be funny if she appeared) Jack: Depends on what Patricia means by safe Darkstorm: Lets head back to the Black Scorpion and get Project Pulse Back Patricia: Ok, I hope we're not in danger (Hey Dark Control Leo while im gone) Leo: We're not in danger. I blew that dead-ass bitch into space. Jack: Watch the language. Leo: Right. Sorry. Sonic: Right. (Sighs) I miss Bayonetta. Leo:Who's Bayonetta? Sonic: No time to explain. Shadow the Wolf: Trust me, we have plenty fucking time for you to explain. Sonic: Alright. Back in Sonic vs. Bayonetta: The witch's Curse, Bayonetta and I sort of had a crush on each other. But that crush soon turned into love, then BOOM, Sonic-etta. Leo: Bayonetta's a witch, dude. Patricia: What? I'm a Pure Good Witch. Bayonetta: (Suddenly appears) So am I. Sonic: Bayonetta! Long time no see. Bayonetta: Sonic, my darling. It's so good to see you again! Jack: Uh Hi? Patricia: Hello, I'm Patricia the Skunk. Bayonetta: Hello. It's good to meet a fellow witch. Sonic, what have you been up to since I've been gone? Sonic: Nothing much, really-- Bayonetta: Ah bup bup. Don't say anymore. Just shut up and pucker up. Jack & Patricia: (Looks at Each other & Shrugs) Bayonetta: (Kisses Sonic) Well? Sonic: (Sonic's brain suddenly flies out of his head then flies back in.) Man, I'll never get tired of that. Jack: What's my cousin talking about? Patricia: I don't know. I wish I had a Boyfriend Shadow the Wolf: Ok too much fucking information *Face Palms* Sonic: ??? Clarify, please? Bayonetta: I think I know what she means, darling. Shadow the Wolf: Forgive me where are my manners. Iam Shadow the Wolf twin sister to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Holding out her hand for Bayonetta to shake* Bayonetta: (shakes her hand back) Good to meet you. I've seen Shadow appear somewhere in "The Witch's Curse." As you probably know. Sonic is my boyfriend. We'll probably get married next year. Shadow the Wolf: I see. Leo: WHAT?! THAT'S FUCKIN' INSANE! Bayonetta: Unless you want me to really hurt you, I suggest you Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Got it? Leo: Ok... Shadow the Wolf: Forgive Leo he has been acting like that all fucking day and Iam almost at the point where I will nuke his ass. Bayonetta: Hey, I would, too. Leo: I'm sorry. It's just that... a hedgehog and a witch in love? It doesn't make sense. Bayonetta: It makes perfect sense. I'm a sexy witch, he's a fast hedgehog. Shouldn't it work? Shadow the Wolf: Yeah it should work. Bayonetta: Exactly. Leo, is there anything you'd like to say? Leo: No. Bayonetta: Good. Shadow the Wolf: Now that should stop him from bitching for the rest of the day. Bayonetta: Exactly. If he does it again, I'll bust a cap in his ass. Sonic: Right. Lexine: (Growls) Leo: What's wrong, Lexine? Lexine: That Bayonetta character. She's pissing me off. Shadow the Wolf: Lexine chill alright? Lexine: Fine. What is she? Why is Sonic interested in her? Shadow the Wolf: She is a good witch. Bayonetta: Right. Don't be jealous, kid. Lexine: Who said I'm jealous? Isaac: Don't hide it, Lexine. You're jealous of Bayonetta. Shadow the Wolf: Bayonetta may I ask you a question? Bayonetta: Sure. Lay it on me. Shadow the Wolf: Do you know how to cure curses? Bayonetta: Yes, I think so. Leo:Hey Bayonetta beware of Alma Shadow the Wolf: Because I a curse the makes me change into a werewolf and I want it to end Leo:Do you think i can use the Chaos Emeralds to make Micheal Bay Die? Shadow the Wolf: Leo shut the fuck up before I bust a cap on your ass and then nuke it! Leo:I can make you visit your friend Alma now shut the fuck up i need to think. Bayonetta: Damn. Are they always like this, darling? Sonic: Kind of. You'll get used to it. Leo:yea it sort of Possible like 89.44% Chance almas back. Bayonetta: Who's Alma? Shadow the Wolf: A fucking bitch that wants to rape Sonic. And fuck you Leo that bitch ain't my friend. Leo:Okay Curses dont work on her believe me nathan tryed and I was being Sarcastic Shadow. Bayonetta: No one puts their hands on Sonic except me! That bitch is going down. Leo:Okay you cant Curse Her Nathan tryed it.... well idk Shadow the Wolf: Trust me Leo you don't want to have me kill you. Let's just say I get heartless when I kill Chapter Three: The Trap Leo:hey maybe we can lure her in and Kill her ﻿ Shadow the Wolf: I could shapesift into Sonic to get her in here Leo:and Sonic could shapesift into me ill be you Shadow Shadow the Wolf: Right Leo:Sonic you know how to shape shift right? Shadow the Wolf: Come on Sonic that is most easiest thing to do watch *She shapesifts into Leo* See Leo:yeah Watch -shapeshifts into Shadow- Shadow the Wolf: Yeah come on Sonic try it *She shapesifts into her friend Evo the Hedgegoose* Leo:-shapeshifts into Sonic-Umm SOnic Shadow the Wolf: *Shapesifts in Dachande* Yo Blue streak Leo:Umm Shadow the Wolf: *Changes back to normal* Sonic: Hey, guys! (I'm back) So, what's the plan? Leo:-facepalms-Tell him Shadow Shadow the Wolf: *Face Palms* Very well then. The plan is I will shapesift into you and lure Alma back here and from there we will kill her. You will shapesift into Leo and he will shapesift into me. Sonic: Damn. Good plan. (Shapeshifts into Leo) Leo:Fuck yeah -shape shifts into Shadow- Shadow the Wolf: Let's do this shit *shapesifts into Sonic* Time to rock this bitch! Alma: (Suddenly reappears) Hmm... SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU? Shadow the Wolf: *Sound just like Sonic* You are looking right at me Alma. Alma: Aha! Now, I can finally do what i've always wanted to do since the day of the explosion... Leo:-sounds just Like Shadow-And that is? Alma: (Yells) Rape him!!!!!! Leo:But you cant -telling Sonic to move in for the kill with hands- Sonic: (nods) Shadow the Wolf: *Sounding like Sonic* Yeah that's right you can't. Alma: And why not? Leo:Freaky crap will happen Shadow the Wolf: Yeah she's right. Alma: I don't care! I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, and I won't let you-- ugh!!!! Sonic: How do you like that? Alma: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dies) (a spear is seen in the back of Alma piercing her heart.) Leo:-transforms back-Sonic you did it Shadow the Wolf: *Changes back* Say hi to Sithis for me in the Void Alma Alma: You haven't seen the last of me... for my mission is already complete. (fires a purple ring at sonic) Sonic: Ugh! Alma: (Shown pregnant) Goodbye.... Darkstorm: (Heading to the docking bay) Shadow the Wolf: Darkstorm what's wrong? Leo:-shoots Alma- Leo:Well Bitch see you in hell. (Hey Dark do me a favor please) Sonic: Something tells me that she'll be back. (Sure. What is it) Darkstorm: I am going to get Project Pulse, If anyone wants to come feel free to join me Leo:well umm yeah i know (Oh nevermind) Darkstorm:(Teleports to the Black Scorpion) Shadow the Wolf: I think we should away from this area Leo:-grabs Everyone-CHAOS CONTROL (The nuke sets off and sends Alma in to little pieces) Shadow the Wolf: Let's see her come back for that shit Dachande: Shadow Wolf we have to stop the auto destruct sequence on the Black Scorpion Shadow the Wolf: Right let's go stop it Leo:Sonic were do we go now Shadow the Wolf: Leo's right where do we go now? Leo:Sonic? Shadow the Wolf: Come on Dachande let's go now to stop the auto destruct sequence (On Intercom): This is Admiral Darkstorm, (Static) Project Pulse is compromised, I am (Static) romised do not come for me. Shadow the Wolf: *Ears down* Darkstorm no! Dachande: Screw what he said, we are coming (Pulls Shadow in a landing cruiser) You know how to piolet this? Shadow the Wolf: No fucking shit Dachande I know how to fly this shit. Dachande: I'll take weapons Shadow the Wolf: Right Blaze THC: I am coming as well. Shadow the Wolf: Blaze you sure you want to come? Leo:I coming -dragging Sonic- Dachande: Pffft Ha ha ha ha! Sonic: That's not funny, alright? Shadow the Wolf: Very well then. About time you got up, Sonic. Sonic: What happened? Shadow the Wolf: That purple ring that Alma shot at you knocked you out. She raped you. Sonic: Damn it. Blaze THC: Lets go (Puts on hazmat armor and mask) Shadow the Wolf: *Flys the cruiser* Leo:umm Sonic: Leo, what's up? Shadow the Wolf: What is it Leo? Dachande: I am stoping the Auto destruct sequence Leo:i think...Almas alive Shadow the Wolf: Oh, fuck my life! (A shrill scream is heard from the crusiers intercom) Shadow the Wolf: What the fuck was that?! Blaze THC: The Blackwing disease Leo:Im going to get on the wing -climbs out- Shadow the Wolf: What Darkstorm said eariler it's happening now! Dachande :Prepare for docking Shadow the Wolf: Right (The Dock in the Cargo bay) Dachande: Alright everyone hazmat armor and masks on now (Puts his on) Shadow the Wolf: *Puts hers on* Dachande: If you see something bleeding and bony kill it Shadow the Wolf: *Cocking her guns* Copy that Dachande: (Grabs an Imperial Blaster) Blaze THC: (Grabs a Pulse Rifle) Shadow the Wolf: Let's do this shit. Leo;FUCK YES (WHEN IS DARK MAKING A NEW ROLEPLAY) Dachande: (Walks out first) Clear Shadow the Wolf: *Walks out behind him* (I don't know) Dachande: Leo, go with Blaze THC, I'll go with Shadow. Shadow the Wolf: Very well then (Dachande and Shadow take corrider going the lab where Project Pulse is) Shadow the Wolf: Why would Darkstorm come alone? Dachande: Dunno Shadow the Wolf: This is insane for him to do Dachande: He does do crazy thing nearly all the time Shadow the Wolf: I know that shit but nothing like this Dachande:(Notices the door to the Bio-lab) We are here Leo:Blaze were are you Blaze THC: Behind dimrod Leo:Shut up -on walkie talk-Hey guys have you found the objective Blaze THC:(Scratches Leo) Dachande:(On Com link)Yeah me and Shadow are in the bio-lab Shadow the Wolf: Holy fuck looks a twister had been through here (A Bio Pod of green liquid is seen and a young hedgehog is inside and the name tag says Pulse the Electrohog, The age status says, still a baby) Leo:blaze follow me! Shadow the Wolf: Is this it Dachande? Dachande: Definatly and it is time to wake him Blaze THC: Pfft Shadow the Wolf: What the fuck!?!?! Dachande:(Opens the pod and takes out young Pulse) Shadow the Wolf: ...What now? Leo:_runs in-whats up Dachande:(Hands Pulse to Shadow) Blaze THC: Darkstorm is on the Bidge of the ship Shadow the Wolf: *Takes Pulse* Then let's head to the Bridge Dachande: Lets move Shadow the Wolf: Right Blaze THC:Chaos controll (Teleports Shadow, Leo and Dachande to the bridge) Sonic: Hey, wait up! Darkstorm:(Coughing) Shadow the Wolf: Thank God you're ok Darkstorm Leo:i know were we can go... Chapter Four/Epilouge Alma: They think they've beaten me? No. No, they haven't.﻿ I'll return. (Reforms herself) But ths time, they'll pay.. pay with they're lives. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to be continued.... Click here for the finale...